Something Stupid
by thatonegirlmaddie
Summary: Gabriel Vaughn and Riley Neal are about as different as it can get. The constant little arguments are a tell-tale sign of it. But People say that opposites attract. Do they? And more specifically - do Riley and Gabriel? Follow these two through their missions and through their lives together. I don't think that you will regret it. :)
1. Chapter 1 - Only Agent Neal

**A/N: Hey guys, my name is Maddie and this is my first Intelligence fic! I started watching this show literally two days ago and watched all seven episodes in one day. OH MY GOD. I am addicted. So this story is going to be less fluffy then most (although there will be some fluff – don't worry!) so if you like fluff, there will be more in the later chapters… although this is only my first chapter… so yeah! I hope you like my story and my plot! Please RR or I might not even go past one or two chapters. Please tell me what you think! Thanks guys! :)**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Intelligence or any of the characters except for my plot.

**Chapter 1: Only Agent Neal**

Agent Riley Neal has seen the worst of it. She has seen blood, guts, death and every horrible thing in between. Riley killed 198 people in her lifetime. Regrets? No. They were all bad people who deserved their fate. Blood was shed, obviously. There have been tears and there have been screams when lives were taken by Riley's own hands, but these deaths usually never affected the woman. Riley was strong and she knew it. The agent had to fight her way to the top to prove who she really was because she was a woman and she was doubted constantly. Riley could not tell you how many missions she was denied to take part in when her leaders said that "she was too weak", or that she was just not "cut out" for the job yet. It. Was. Infuriating. However, it also drove the young agent to become better and if it were not for her setbacks, she would not be where she was today, so she held her head high and took on the days – which, right about now seemed totally and completely not worth it.

"Just hold on-" Riley groaned through clenched teeth.

"Ow, ow… OW!" Gabriel hissed angrily.

"Sorry! Okay new approach, you push up and I will try prying your leg – OW!"

"Ug what!"

"You hit me! Good God just watch where you're throwing your arms around"

"Oh, well I'm sorry that you got hit. That must suck. I can't imagine anything worse."

"Oh shut up…"

Gabriel gave a weak smirk, even though he was in a _slightly_ compromising position: the bottom half of his body stuck underneath a large, broken slab of drywall.

"Alright Neal, I am starting to loose feeling in my legs, lets hurry this up!"

"Tough, if you would just help me out and stop squirming-" Riley grunted as the pair prepared to try to pull Gabriel out from underneath the wall.

Riley and Gabriel were assigned a mission to infiltrate a high school whose principal was actually scheming with terrorists groups around Afghanistan. The supposed administrators in and around the front desk and surrounding areas were really armed guards of the principal and when Gabriel and Riley came in posed as perspective parents touring the school, a guard spotted a gun on Gabriel's hip and alerted the principal of the agents. When the "couple" walked into the principal's office, the man detonated bombs around the office from a safe room, leaving the two in the blast zone, where Riley took cover under a desk, and Gabriel was caught under a falling wall and was trapped, but not badly hurt. The school children were alright and the fake school board tried to cover the explosion up as a pipe leakage.

"Okay on the count of three I need you to try and scoot forwards using your arms as I lift" began Riley.

"Alright but when is the team getting here?" Gabriel wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure, they should be here any minute."

"Wonderful…" Gabriel muttered.

"I will pretend I did not hear that for your own sake." Riley retorted.

Gabriel scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Ha! Please…"

Riley ignored Gabriel's latest remark. "Okay are you ready for me to lift?"

"No…" Gabriel winced.

"Great, alright three, two, one, pull!"

Riley lifted the dry wall with all of her muscle power, and then some.

"COME ON!" Riley yelled as her muscles screamed in protest of the weight.

Just then, Lillian Strand ran in and dragged Gabriel the rest of the way out from under the wall as Dr. Cassidy and Nelson grabbed the other side of the wall and helped lift. Finally, the mildly squished agent was dislodged from underneath the wall, panting.

"You…" Riley began, very short of breath.

"Are gonna… be the… death of me…" Riley swallowed.

Gabriel rolled over on the floor so that his chest was facing up to the hole-filled ceiling.

"Oh… please," Gabriel breathed and smiled.

"Don't flatter yourself."

Riley rolled her eyes, and with a big harrumph, the team was listening to the clack of the agent's black high-heeled boots disappear down the hall.

Gabriel let out a long breath and let his painful head fall back to the floor to look back up at the lack of a ceiling.

**A/N: Alright! First chapter done! Tell me what you think and I will keep writing this story! Thank you! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Tangible

**A/N: Alright second chapter. NOTE: YOU SHOULD ALL KNOW THAT I DO WRITE REALLY SHORT CHAPTERS. IT IS JUST MY WRITING STYLE. So no complaining and sorry if you don't like the short chapters. So please tell me what you think and RR! Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Intelligence or any of its characters except for my plot.

**Chapter 2: Tangible **

Everyone was surrounding the examination table back at Cyber Com where Gabriel lay, getting the checkup that he receives after every mission. Lillian was explaining what the press told the world on T.V.

"Like the school children believed," Lillian began.

"The press covered the explosion up as a massive pipe explosion."

Riley scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"But why would the press not tell the truth?" Riley asked.

"People knowing that terrorists are in their city would create a state-wide frenzy, and the CIA decided to cover it up."

"But shouldn't the people have a right to know?" Riley inquired.

Lillian gave the young agent a hard look.

"Not if it means catastrophe and frenzy!"

"But-" Riley was cut off.

"Enough! Riley, what was done, was done. End of story" Lillian finished

The young agent sighed and let the matter go.

Lillian turned her direction to Dr. Cassidy, changing the subject.

"So how's Gabriel doing?"

"I'm fine." Gabriel answered.

"… He's fine." Dr. Cassidy assured.

"Alright so there are some more mission reports to be written and filed so anyone who has to time to complete some by next week on Monday, please let me know." Lillian began.

"Otherwise, it has been a long day and you are all free to go." She finished.

"And Gabriel?"

The man looked up.

"Please try and get some rest." The woman advised.

"I plan on it."

**QqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQ Line Break qQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQq**

Gabriel Vaughn lay back onto his favorite, cream colored, comfy couch in his downtown apartment, one hand holding a beer, the other arm resting along the top of the couch. The clock on the wall read 8:12 pm, and 8:30 was when his favorite show came on. The man didn't even know why he really has a T.V., when he could just pull up any episode of any T.V. show in his mind. It was probably just social norms pressuring him to get one. _Well, I got time to spare_ Gabriel thought to himself. The man thought of what to do for a moment and with a wicked smirk, Gabriel knew what to do with his extra fifteen minutes. The agent's oh-so-favorite neighbor just happened to be his oh-so-favorite protector, Miss Riley Neal.

Gabriel could sit by his sink and see into the woman's apartment - if her blinds were open, which they usually were, so he checked to see if she was in her home. As he looked around for her, he caught site of her shoes that were on the ground which means that she must be home. _Perfect_ Gabriel smirked and thought to himself. Pulling up her home phone number in his mind, using the chip, Gabriel called the woman's home as a blocked number and watched from below the counter as Riley walked to the phone in nothing but a long T-shirt.

Gabriel's mouth went dry. He could see the outlines of every curve on the woman's body and his mind fogged. Gabriel knew that Riley was a very beautiful woman and that she was very sexy, but it never really occurred to him just **how** sexy she really was. Riley was always the straight-up technical and professional agent that she was at Cyber Com, but here, she was just a young woman in her home. A real person,with actual feelings. When Riley was not a work, she was actually very tangible and real and, well, hot.

"Hello?" a metallic voice sounded in Gabriel head, meaning Riley had picked up the phone, but the sound didn't register in Gabriel's head. The man was still raking his eyes up and down the woman's lean, but curvaceous frame, lost in wonder and lust.

"Hello?" the voice sounded again.

"HELLO?" Riley yelled, frustrated. This time, the sound registered in Gabriel's head as he was pulled out of his Riley-filled trance and forgot that he was supposed to be prank-calling her.

"Uh, um, *cough* erm… uh…" Gabriel spoke into the receiver, flustered.

"Gabriel?" the voice on the other line asked curiously.

"Uhhh… yeah it's me." Gabriel responded.

"Um are you alright? You sound nervous or something."

Gabriel pulled himself together and pushed down whatever feelings that he had in his mind for his **partner** and answered her.

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry my mind was on something else. By the way, whose shirt are you wearing?"

Gabriel heard a poorly concealed gasp from the other end of the line and then a click as Gabriel was the only one on the phone again. The man laughed smugly as we watched the flustered agent give his an angry and embarrassed look through her window as she ran into her bedroom. Gabriel slowly walked over to his couch again and sat down, ready to watch his show, but something about that particular episode was not very good. It felt crazy and distracted. Maybe it wasn't the show's writers that were distracted, maybe it was the man watching it who was.

**A/N: Alright chapter two is done! Please tell me what you think! RR – thank you! **


	3. Chapter 3 - Close Proximities

**A/N: Alright chapter 3! Fluff warning! I NEED MORE REVIEWS!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Intelligence or any of its characters.

**Chapter 3: Close Proximities**

The next morning Gabriel woke up in his bed with a little visitor. Okay a big visitor. And a rather unwanted one. The man flushed as he looked down and remembered the less-than-kosher dreams that he had before waking up about a certain agent.

"Dammit…" the man groaned as he got up to take a very _cold_ shower.

Gabriel really was confused as to why he was all-of-a-sudden having these fantasies about his co-worker. The man acknowledged the fact that Riley was gorgeous, but was she gorgeous enough for the images of her face and body to worm their ways into almost everyone of Gabriel's thoughts. Gabriel did enjoy the playful and sometimes flirty arguments that the two shared, but this was a bit much. Could he be falling for the agent? _NO. _The man thought to himself. _What man would __not__ be attracted momentarily to a beautiful woman in nothing but a thin shirt and underwear?_ Gabriel assured himself and shrugged off whatever he was feeling.

The agent stepped out of his chilly shower, wrapped himself in a beige towel and grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste from the glass on the edge of the sink and began applying the thick, minty and white paste onto the brush. Gabriel then accessed his chip and absentmindedly began flipping through radio stations until he found a song that he used to enjoy and began listening.

_The time is right, your perfume fills my head,_

Gabriel continued brushing his teeth.

_The stars get red and, oh, the night's so blue._

An image of flowing, dark brunette hair fills the man's mind.

_And then I go and spoil it all by saying__** something stupid **__like I love you. _

**_QqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQq Line Break QqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQq_**

Riley was woken up at the crack of dawn to the obnoxious beeping of the little, white alarm clock by her bed and numbly began groping around with her hand to hit the snooze button. She finally found it and was met with lovely silence. After five more blissful minutes, the damn thing went off again and this time, the agent sat all the way up and turned the alarm off for the day.

The clock read 5:45 am and, looking out of her window, Riley saw the beginning tendrils of the warm golden sun begin to creep out from behind the hills, the light making the sky around the sunrise a warm lavender color. It was quite a sight to see. Running her long fingers through her hair, Riley swung her legs of the side of her bed and slid her feet into warm slippers.

Her long T-shirt was on the floor from when she took it off last night and a burst of warmth spread into the agent's cheeks as she remembered Gabriel's reaction. _Awkward…_ the agent thought to herself and moaned, wanting desperately to forget that the whole scenario ever really happened. It was all highly unprofessional.

The woman walked into the bathroom and got ready for the day, showering, brushing her teeth and hair, and applying a small amount of makeup. Then, making her way over to the large closet, the agent pulled out a navy gray, black and white suit and laid it on her bed. Pulling off her tank top and shorts, Riley pulled her slacks on, and then another tank top, followed by the white blouse with a black trim, and then pulled the navy blazer on over the top. The agent, once satisfied with how she looked, pulled back her chestnut hair into a smooth, high ponytail and secured it with a thin black elastic band, followed by another brown band.

Breakfast was a protein shake and a banana. Walking over to her sink, Riley caught sight of Gabriel in his living room eating what looked like cold pizza and the agent blushed and laughed. Gabriel just happened to look up to her and smiled back. The man tapped the watch on his wrist as if to signal that it was time to leave. Riley nodded back at him and gave the man a quick wave as she finished off the banana and got her stuff together, and made her way over to the door.

The woman was just about to turn around to leave the outside of her door when a face showed up directly behind her, and without knowing, the agent walked into the person and they ended up so close that they were sharing air.

"Hey." Gabriel rumbled.

Riley was sure that is her face got any more red, than her legs might give out due to the lack of blood in them.

"Hey…" The agent breathed back.

"Um… sorry," Riley began slowly.

"I, um… didn't know you were there." She finished.

"It's ok."

The two agents still had not moved from their very close proximities. The agents stood there studying each other for a few moments, but to them, it seemed like hours. Riley could feel Gabriel's warm breath falling over her lips and onto her chin and neck, she could see his clear icy blue eyes staring into her eyes when he was not looking longingly at her lips and she could smell whatever fantastic cologne the man had on. It was dizzying.

Finally, a car horn sounded from the street next to them which snapped both agents out of their dazes. Gabriel smirked, knowing he could easily use this "moment" against Riley.

"Well… that was fun," The man started.

Riley turned beet red and scoffed. Gabriel continued.

"You know, in case you were wondering, my cologne is Gucci Guilty." Gabriel's evil smile widened when the woman next to him became uncomfortable and started frowning.

"But, I wouldn't be very _guilty_ if I did some things with you…"

Gabriel drove the rest of the way to Cyber Com with a stinging, red, hand shaped mark on his left cheek, and a very angry agent in the back seat. _Worth it_. Gabriel thought to himself.

**A/N: AWW… so please RR and tell me what you think! REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
